


Lets Get Physical

by Ruadhan



Category: Elizabeth Keen - Fandom, Raymond Reddington - Fandom, Red and Lizzie, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadhan/pseuds/Ruadhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Lizzie go undercover to capture the next name on the Blacklist...The trouble is...They capture each other too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.... I have no rights to the Blacklist....I do not own these characters!

CHAPTER ONE: 

No: 197 - “The Gambler”

Raymond Reddington stood in front of the solid marble fireplace, adjusting the black tie of his well appointed tuxedo in the mirror. With his tanned hands and manicured fingernails, he worked swiftly to make the tie. A soft swish of silk alerted him to the approach of Elizabeth Keen. Elizabeth descended the staircase and entered the room cautiously. Red’s eyes followed her every movement in the mirror. Elizabeth was wearing a magnificent “Elie Saab” midnight blue evening dress complete with silver shoes and purse. It caught the colour of her eyes beautifully and emphasised her womanly shape to perfection while still maintaining a classic line. Probably cost more than my entire wardrobe put together she thought, pursing her lips in contemplation. Although Red had his back to her, she was aware that he was watching her intently in the mirror as she glanced around the tastefully decorated room. 

Elizabeth took in the sight of Raymond Reddington standing before her. God …he looked good. In fact, he looked great. And he knows it…. the smug bastard, thought Elizabeth as she tried to stop fidgeting with her outfit. She wasn’t used to such glamorous clothing. The stiletto high heels she wore were already making her feet ache. Dammit, she was used to wearing boots. “Why can’t women wear comfortable shoes with these things anyway?” she muttered to herself. She watched as Red adjusted his bespoke cufflinks and finally satisfied with his attire, turned around to face her. 

He liked what he saw. A satisfied smile creased his lips as he slowly approached Elizabeth while surveying her from head to toe. He moved with the feline grace of a superior and powerful animal.

“She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies…” Elizabeth could feel a blush creeping in to her cheeks as she suddenly felt very self-conscious. A feeling one might associate with snared prey about to be devoured suddenly came upon her.

Red took her hand in his and was about to bring it to his lips when, just stopping short of kissing her fingers, he drew her eyes in to his and said in a deeper tone, oozing sexiness as he spoke, “you look stunning Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth blinked rapidly as she felt Red’s lips brush across her fingers. That simple gesture caused butterflies in her stomach to flutter. She felt suddenly disorientated, like she was in free fall. She pulled her hand back rapidly and tried to compose herself, trying to hide the effect Red had on her. Red smiled knowingly at her. Drat that man! He did that deliberately! He chuckled at Elizabeth’s obvious embarrassment.

Still grinning triumphantly, Red walked around the antique table in front of Elizabeth and moved to a nearby cabinet, opening a drawer within. He removed a blue velvet covered jewellery box and placed it on the table in front of Elizabeth. He then leaned forward on the table with both hands, fingers splayed, as if he was crouching and about to pounce. The box was between them. 

“Now Lizzie,” he drawled, “I simply cannot let you leave the house, half dressed as you are.” Red’s glance moved from her waist up to her throat and the smile of a predator crossed his lips. He opened the box to reveal the most dazzling diamond and sapphire necklace Elizabeth had ever seen, complete with matching earrings. It nearly took her breath away. Elizabeth was unused to expensive jewellery. These days she only wore a tiny pendant necklace Sam had given her on her birthday. This was something else altogether. 

Elizabeth’s hand involuntarily clasped her naked throat as she peered into the box. Looking back at Red she said questioningly, “you want me to wear that?”

Red picked up the necklace and ran his thumb along the brilliant diamonds and sapphires, “of course Lizzie…if you’re going to pretend to be my date tonight, you must realise that I have a reputation for treating my ladies …very well.” 

With that, he indicated for Elizabeth to turn around so that he could put the necklace in place for her. Elizabeth turned her back to him and felt the cool weight of the necklace sliding across her collarbones as Red’s fingertips brushed against the back of her neck. Her skin tingled at the sensation. Having fastened the clasp, Red gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned Elizabeth around to face him again. Holding her lightly at arms length, he whispered, 

“there now….almost as lovely as you, Elizabeth.” Red held her gaze in his, his green eyes searching hers. Elizabeth felt heat rise into her throat, overwhelmed by Red’s attentiveness, she couldn’t utter a sound. She was saved from further embarrassment by the entrance of Dembe into the room. 

“Raymond, the car is ready as you requested.” Dembe raised his eyebrows at Red as if he had caught the two of them in a compromising position. Elizabeth quickly stepped back from Red and turned away. 

Red rolled his eyes at Dembe and said in a foreign language understood by both of them “my friend, you have terrible timing.” 

Dembe laughed and replied in the same language, “I think I might need to chaperone your date, to protect her virtue perhaps?” 

Red pursed his lips and squinted his eyes at Dembe, “the only one that will need protection is you my friend, if you try that tact.” Dembe laughed outright. Elizabeth went to the mirror to put on the earrings. Then, going on as if nothing had happened, Red addressed Elizabeth once more in English, “Are you ready to go? Have you given Dembe your overnight bag for the car?”

Elizabeth, having put on the earrings, smoothed down her dress replied “Yes, I left my case in the hall. I’m ready.” Red nodded and said “I’ll get your coat.” He returned moments later with a beautifully tailored black cashmere coat and held it out for her. Elizabeth slipped her hands into its velvety softness and wrapped it about herself as if to ward off some unseen presence. Red gave her his arm to escort her to the car. Elizabeth put her arm in his and felt the warmth of Red’s hand through her sleeve as he guided her to the door. 

The coat fell open as she walked through the entrance hall and Elizabeth could see herself approaching the door in the large hall mirror. She barely recognised herself. The woman in the mirror looked so poised and elegant, but Elizabeth felt so unsure of herself. That’s when she sensed Red giving her arm a gentle squeeze of support. 

Red opened the passenger door of the black Mercedes for Elizabeth and she stepped inside. Upon taking her seat, her hands brushed the softness of the buttercream upholstery. The aroma of the rich leather interior reminded her of the time Sam had taken her to a friend’s horse ranch in the country when she was twelve. She remembered the scent of the leather saddles in the stables and the downy softness of a foals muzzle as he nudged her hand looking for a treat. It was one of her favourite memories she had of being with Sam. The sudden remembrance of him caught her unawares and brought a tear to her eye. 

“Lizzie? Are you alright?” Reddington looked at her with concern. She was so caught up in the memory of Sam that she didn’t even realise Red had gotten into the vehicle and that they were moving off. Elizabeth blinked back a tear and mentally shook herself. Switching back into Agent mode she replied “yes, I’m fine. Tell me about the party?”

Elizabeth chided herself for letting her thoughts drift. She had to concentrate on the task at hand and not get side-tracked by any of Reddington’s tactics. This operation was going to be delicate. This latest blacklister was a high ranking US Senator named Tom Conway. His activities had not been on the FBI’s radar before Red had presented the case to Agent Keen. Red alleged that Senator Conway was heavily involved in passing information to Chinese authorities relating to new military defence contracts, personnel, logistics and weapons. 

Senator Conway also had a weakness for gambling and women. Now that he had compromised himself by leaking information, he was beholden to his contacts for the supply of money needed to meet the burden of his heavy debts. The FBI were aware that someone was leaking information but as Senator Conway was assigned to the group to oversee the hunt, none had suspected his involvement. Reddington alleged that the Senator had already implicated two innocent parties in order to hide his own involvement.

Red held her gaze for moment, not sure if she was actually alright but then nodded and went on, “the Senator is hosting his annual hunting ball at the exclusive ‘Excelsior Lodge’. He has a set of apartments at this lodge that he uses for his ‘non-political activities’. Among the guests are diplomats, sportsmen, financiers and of course his contact with the Chinese. I am going to be ‘Sergei Orlov’, a vastly wealthy Russian/American businessman and you are my girlfriend, Laura Rutherford, whom I met while you were dancing at an exclusive mens club in London…”

Elizabeth’s head shot up, “Wait a minute…I’m a stripper? You got me all dressed up and I’m actually a stripper from London!” Elizabeth was incredulous. 

“Oh, but Lizzie..” he replied, cocking his head to the side and almost tasting his own words, “you’re more than just a stripper” He was savouring this moment. “Apparently you were at the club to pay your way through University - English Literature, when you discovered your passion for being a dominatrix…” 

Elizabeth nearly choked in disbelief, she turned to face Red, her index finger pointing at his face, “Reddington! I swear to God I’m going to make you pay for this…”

Red continued to laugh at Elizabeth’s outburst, it was a deep throated chuckle and it just made Elizabeth’s temper flare even more. Oh that man! God! I could just strangle him! she thought as she turned away from Red and stared out her window. She folded her arms, clearly vexed. Nothing was said for some moments by either of them. Elizabeth continued to stare out into the black night sky. She could not see Red’s reflection in the window but she could still feel his eyes on her. She could sense the smirk that still played on his lips and knew he was still enjoying the moment. 

Then she felt a man’s weight shift beside her and the sudden scent of cologne that was the essence of Red invaded her senses. Her heart began to thump painfully in her chest. She dared not turn around. She could feel Red’s breath on her ear as he whispered, 

“Lizzie…Are you going to make me beg?”


	2. Lets Get Physical

CHAPTER TWO: 

They arrived in good time at the Excelsior Lodge. It was cold and the evening air was crisp. Elizabeth’s temper matched the weather as she also behaved a little frostily towards Red within the vehicle. However, still simmering she accepted Red’s proffered hand as they made their way towards the entrance whilst Dembe retrieved their luggage. 

Elizabeth took a sideways glance at Red. One would have to admit, Red was super-confident, walking with an easy grace twenty years hard business had taught him. She was still angry but having a part to play tonight, the only thing to do was to outplay Reddington at his own game. Elizabeth made a conscious effort to appear at ease. However, she was not altogether immune from the looks the other guests were giving them as they passed by. 

As the party waited for the elevator to arrive, Elizabeth leaned towards Red saying, “people are staring at us.” 

Red pursed his lips in reply, “don’t be concerned my dear, people are staring at the exceedingly wealthy businessman and his beautiful girlfriend.” 

Elizabeth wasn’t quite sure what Reddington was up to with his persistent compliments. Was he mocking her? Was he trying to provoke a response or trying to get under her skin? Whatever the reason for his actions, Elizabeth knew that she had to be on her guard with Reddington. He always seemed to have an endgame that benefited his motives, whatever the case they were working on.

The elevator door opened and Red stepped back to let Elizabeth enter. Then he winked at her and said “they’re just coveting their neighbours’ goods.” Dembe glanced at the pair before him, he had to admit, they did make a wonderful couple.

On the way to the room with Dembe trailing behind them, Red spoke to Elizabeth in a low voice “don’t forget Lizzie, our room is probably bugged so anything you say to me must be as Laura. Our dear Senator is also quite the voyeur so expect cameras as well. Dembe will check everything out while we’re downstairs.” Elizabeth took an involuntary breath to steady her nerves. This is going to be awkward enough pretending to be Red’s girlfriend without having your every move monitored on camera. 

The suite was everything it should have been, luxurious, stylish and thoroughly modern. She tried to resist the urge to actively look for hidden cameras, instead she went to check her make-up in the bathroom while Red used the telephone. She had noticed with dismay that there was only one bedroom and one bed. I hope he doesn’t think I’m sharing his bed tonight she mused, he’d be a sorry man to assume that. 

She heard Red calling her from the sitting room and returned. “Ah. There you are my dove, are you ready to go down?” 

She almost found herself laughing at the hint of Russian accent Red had applied to his speech and decided to match him. “Certainly Ser-gey, do lets go down, I’m positively famished!” 

It was Red’s turn to cringe at Elizabeth’s faux British accent. As he conducted her out of the door he tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow and replied “less of the “Downton Abbey” experience my dear, you’re laying it on a little thickly..” 

They entered the ballroom as the party was in full swing. There were people in various groups about the room. Red nodded to the Senator who came to greet them and introduced the lovely Laura to the Senator and his wife. The Senator was a tall, robust sort of man, who had been a football player in his youth. He still had a handsome face which was framed with black glasses. His wife was a former beauty queen, who although past her prime, still retained an air of elegance and culture. 

“Senator and Mrs Conway, allow me to present my beloved Laura, she was most anxious to meet you.” Red was his most charming self and the Senator was clearly admiring Elizabeth much to the dismay of his wife.

Elizabeth with a now toned down British accent replied “I’ve heard so many good things about your campaign Senator Conway, especially your work with the homeless children’s charity. I’m very impressed indeed.”

The Senator was delighted with this response and invited Elizabeth to dance. Red in turn waltzed with Mrs Conway, who with a practised move, coolly observed her husband out of the corner of her eye. The poor dear thought Red, she has had to endure many humiliations at the hands of her husband and his blatant womanising. Red likewise watched the couple in his peripheral vision. He wasn’t happy with the way the Senator’s hand strayed a little too low on the back of Lizzie’s dress. He was glad when the music came to an end. 

On returning Elizabeth to Red’s side, the Senator kissed Elizabeth’s hand and held it for longer than was necessary “Laura is charming, quite charming Mr Orlov, you’re a very lucky man.” Elizabeth outwardly smiled and inwardly cringed as she wished she could wipe the mark of his lips off her hand immediately. The Senator had been quite blatantly leering at her breasts while they were dancing and made more than one horrible joke containing sexual innuendo. He was downright creepy. How do these people get elected to office she wondered.

Red on the other hand was all affability, “Please… call me Sergei.” Elizabeth felt more reassured when she felt Red’s arm about her waist instead of the Senators. She felt herself relaxing slightly when she perceived Red’s thumb gently caressing the small of her back, as if to rub out the spot where the Senators hand had lain. 

“Sergei – of course! Perhaps I could introduce you to some other guests of mine…” He indicated to another group of men and women. Red nodded his consent replying “but of course, lead the way.” 

The next few hours consisted of Red and Elizabeth getting closer to the Senator and the other guests. Elizabeth was impressed by the way Red was able to work the room to elicit the information he wanted. Red, the master of manipulation, had found out exactly who was part of the Senators gambling syndicate and had possibly identified a suspect who may be the Senator’s contact to the Chinese. A certain - Mr Dunn. Red had already engaged the suspect in several conversations, but right now he needed Elizabeth and her FBI colleagues to confirm his suspicions. 

He scanned the room and saw Elizabeth in a corner in conversation with the Senator. The Senator was leaning his head towards Elizabeth’s ear, whispering something, while he caressed the back of her arm. Elizabeth was in turn giggling like a schoolgirl. Red felt a sudden overwhelming stab of jealousy. He knew Lizzie was acting a part, a part he had asked her to play, but seeing the way the Senator was fawning over her made his blood boil. Then Elizabeth’s eyes met Red’s across the room and she stopped smiling when she saw that his face was like thunder. Suddenly, he was gone.

Elizabeth was still scrutinizing the crowd for Red when he seemed to appear out of thin air beside her. He took the wineglass out of her hand, placed it on the table saying “Laura my love, you have not yet danced with Sergei, this… is unforgivable!” 

Elizabeth had no time to react before Red pulled her body flush against his and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her soundly. He was inflamed. He wanted to punish her. His anger fuelled his desire. His lips were demanding as they moved over hers. His tongue sought entrance and she obeyed. Elizabeth felt the sheer raw passion of his kiss, the way his powerful arms encircled her body pressing her against his deceptively solid frame, but there was also an underlying tone of warning, danger. Elizabeth could scarce draw breath before Red released her and drew her to the dance floor saying “Come! Dance.” The Senator was left speechless with his mouth agape.

When they finally made it to the dance floor, Red held her rigidly in his arms. His body moved in time to the music but his eyes remained locked on hers. Her lips felt swollen but they also tingled. It was as if Red was still imprinted on them. She felt disorientated but she was also livid. “What the hell was that for? I was only doing what you wanted me to do! How dare you…” 

Elizabeth didn’t know what to say about the ‘kiss’. He had no right to kiss her like that! She wasn’t his property. And yet …she had to admit to herself that she had felt a certain thrill, when he held his body against hers… 

Red said nothing but continued to watch Elizabeth’s face intently. She could feel the tension of his muscles radiating through her body as he held her close. She could feel his anger burning through her. Now, she felt a little frightened, biting her lip she whispered, “what did I do wrong?”

Red recognized the emotion on Elizabeth’s face before he realised that he was the one responsible for putting it there. It shook him out of his temper. He growled softly and shook his head making an unintelligible sound. Then, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Elizabeth could feel the tension leave his body as he looked around the room, trying to regain his composure. He felt irritated with himself that he let his customary mask slip. This was dangerous. It made him vulnerable. He couldn’t permit this to happen again. 

When he sought her face once more, he was kinder, softer. He gently cradled the back of her head in his hand, pressing it lightly to rest upon his cheek. Then stroking her hair he murmured in a low voice, saying “nothing. You did nothing wrong.” 

Then with his finger and thumb he raised her chin to meet his gaze and asked the question, “can you forgive me Lizzie?”

Elizabeth raised her eyes to meet his. She felt embarrassed by the way her body responded to his kiss, even now as he held her close her body was betraying her, longing for more. She wanted him! But her brain was telling her that Raymond Reddington was a man not to be trusted. She wanted to admonish him for his behavior, berate him for having the audacity to kiss her like that in public. She wasn’t his plaything! She had decided to tell him exactly what she thought of him, concierge of crime or not, he had no rights to her body. 

She took a breath and was about to let her anger fly when something stopped her in her tracks. A fleeting look on Reds face. Just there for an instant and then gone. What was it? Pain? Regret? What did this mean? Oh, she was so confused right now. This was the Raymond Reddington effect that she had come to expect. He played havoc with her feelings, her thoughts, her desires, she began to doubt her basic instincts whenever he was involved. She didn’t know if she wanted to slap him or kiss him right now. She broke away from his intense gaze and tried to calm her frayed nerves. She couldn’t trust herself while he held her so close in his arms. She felt powerless as she heard her own voice on her lips whisper, “yes.” 

Red seemed to be relieved by this response and exhaled. Then he nodded “Good. Now to work. I need you to check Mr Dunn’s background. I think you will find that he was stationed in Hong Kong as a member of the British Forces before they handed back the colony to China in 1997. He is most likely the Senator’s contact.”

“How do you know this?” Lizzie was puzzled.

Red pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows “Lets say instinct. I know his type, the words he uses etc. I’ll wager he still has valuable business contacts there.” Elizabeth was aware that as they moved in time to the music, Reddington was alert to every movement on the floor as well as those in the room. “Ah, the Senator and Dunn have just left the room. I think it’s time you and I upped our little game of cat and mouse.” 

Reddington then led Elizabeth off the dance floor and towards the exit. The evening was almost over and people were beginning to leave. They kept an eye on the pair as they entered the elevator. Just before the door closed the Senator stepped out. 

Elizabeth and Red stepped back behind a pillar. Red turned Elizabeth to face him and leaned in towards her so that he could look over her shoulder and watch the Senator. 

“What is he doing?” Elizabeth enquired.

“I believe he is escorting Dunn and the rest of his gambling syndicate to his apartments for a game. He has to activate a security code in the elevator to allow his associates to reach that area.” Red looked pleased with himself. “This is where the real fun begins Lizzie. Why don’t we head back to the room to see what Dembe has discovered. You can do a background check on Dunn before I return downstairs and await my invitation to the game.”

A look of doubt overshadowed Elizabeth’s features. “You can’t be certain he will invite us to the game? What then?

Red’s rich sonorous laugh filled Elizabeth’s ears as he shook his head at her incredulous question. 

“Lizzie. Don’t you know?”

Elizabeth returned a puzzled look. “Know what?”

Red returned a wicked grin. “Always bet on Red!”


	3. Lets Get Physical

CHAPTER THREE: 

They waited for the Senator to return to the ballroom to say goodnight to the rest of his guests before they returned upstairs to their room. Dembe met them on the way to inform them of the exact position of the cameras and microphones in their room. He had been busy in the meantime identifying the camera monitoring station and tapping into the camera feeds all over the hotel with the help of Red’s expert technical team from a nearby room. This meant that the cameras in their room could easily be switched to standby mode or altered so that they could freely talk as well as watch the movements of the other guests in the hotel.

Upon entering the surveillance room Elizabeth sat on the sofa, took off her stiletto heels and proceeded to massage her aching feet. No pain. No gain. She thought. The things I do for this job. Then she took out her mobile phone and made contact with Ressler asking him to run a background check on Mr Dunn. 

Red, Dembe and three other technicians were busy watching CCTV footage on laptops. They had an excellent view of the Senator’s private apartments and could monitor the activities there. Elizabeth joined them. “So, what are we looking at? 

Red replied “This is the Senator’s private apartments. Right now he has a few delightful escorts warming up his gambling syndicate before the big game.” 

They watched the screen for a few minutes more before Elizabeth’s mobile phone rang. She answered it saying “Ressler…What have you found out?” while walking to the other side of the room. 

Ressler was ringing from the office, “Keen, good work. We have confirmation that an Albert John Dunn was stationed in Hong Kong and held a high position in the British Export Ministry right up to 1997. There is a link to offshore bank accounts, which are held under the names of shell corporations which also appear to link to the Senator. But I need to do more digging. I’ll run his contacts and do further checks on his background and get back to you as soon as I have something solid.”

“Okay. Thanks. I’ll wait for your call.” She hung up and rejoined the men. Red was standing with his arms folded concentrating on the screen. When Elizabeth rejoined them he turned around to face her and raised his eyebrows instead of asking the question.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and sighed saying “you were right. Dunn was stationed in Hong Kong. There is a financial link to the Senator. Ressler’s working on developing further information.”

Red laughed outright as he held his hands up, “I never tire of being right!” Then he walked over to the minibar, selected a scotch and poured it into a glass. He offered the glass to Elizabeth but she shook her head again saying “shouldn’t we return downstairs to await our invitation?”

Red took a long gulp and winced. “We? No. You’re not coming to the game. I need you to liaise with Dembe and to monitor things from here. You and your FBI associates need to pick up Dunn as soon as you have positive confirmation. I’ll handle the Senator.” 

Elizabeth was clearly annoyed by this suggestion, “Red…I thought you were supposed to work with the FBI. How can we do that when I’m not even in the room?”

He downed the rest of the scotch in one go, placed the glass on the minibar and approached her. Stopping short of her, he gave her one of his best smiles, “you would be too much of a lovely distraction… besides I need you to help me get my invitation.” 

Elizabeth felt uneasy, her internal antenna was beginning to twitch. Red was up to one of his tricks and it involved her. “And what am I to do exactly?”

“Now Lizzie…..I need you to make an entrance. A ‘dramatic’ entrance.” Red used both hands outstretched to emphasize the point he was making. “I need you to make a scene. I want it to look like we’re having a lover’s tiff. I will remain downstairs while you can return here. Can you do that for me please?” He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

All her instincts told her not to trust him but, she knew she had no choice. Without Red’s co-operation they had no way of getting into that game. She would have to play her part. Elizabeth forced a smile in reply and said in a half mocking tone, “What do you want me to do?” 

Red grinned and said “surprise me.” 

TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL 

The Senator’s wife had bid the last of the guests that were leaving goodnight and returned to her room. Red sat in a small residents bar off the ballroom resting languidly on a comfortable sofa. His arms were outstretched on the back of the cushions. He leaned with his head back smoking a cigar quite at ease with himself. He had a good view of the door. He also had two blonde escorts, well-endowed twenty somethings, one under each arm. They were snuggled into to him and were giggling at one of his more risqué jokes. 

He inhaled deeply on his cigar and blew some smoke into the air, before licking his lips and continuing on, “beautiful women…tell Sergei a secret and Sergei will tell you all about his secret weapon and the magnificent fun we’re going to have tonight…” The two women looked at each other before uttering a high pitched squeal of delight. 

This scene had not gone unnoticed by one of the Senators gambling partners, a non-descript man wearing a brown suit. Not very modern, not very interesting, but as he owned a number of ‘mobile phone apps’ that were making him a fortune right now, that made him very interesting to the Senator. At 40 years of age, he was one of the youngest of the Senators associates. His name was Parker Judd. He had spent the last 5 minutes standing at the side bar trying to capture the attentions of a lovely redhead, but she was having none of it. She gave him a distasteful sneer before she headed in Sergei’s direction and sat down. 

The Senator approached Parker Judd. He also leaned on the side bar and they both continued to watch Sergei’s activities in the corner. Judd gave a huff of annoyance and ordered another scotch. He was on his way to being drunk and this suited the Senator perfectly as he was the last member he required at the gaming table and hoped he would lose his shirt. When his drink arrived, he took a gulp and pointed a finger in Sergei’s direction. “He’s rather brash. Vulgar. Don’t you think? Thinks he owns the place no doubt. I suppose he’s in oil or something?” Judd couldn’t take his envious eyes off Sergei.

The senator watched Sergei from across the room and was impressed by the way he commanded the attention of the ladies in the absence of his girlfriend. Definitely a player he thought. He likes taking risks. The two blondes were now cupping Sergei’s ears with their hands and were spilling all their secrets to him while Sergei looked positively animated, enjoying himself. 

The Senator replied, “No. Shipping I believe. Apparently he’s worth a small fortune. Rumor says a hundred million.” Judd huffed again and wrinkled up his nose as if he had smelt something foul.

Suddenly, ‘Laura’ and that magnificent necklace entered the room and stood at the door. When she saw that the two blondes were positively draped over Sergei she let out a screech. 

“Sergei! How dare you!” A hush came over the occupants of the room and all eyes turned to Laura. Sergei’s head which had been practically nestling in the bosom of one of the ladies slowly turned in Laura’s direction. He didn’t even flinch. He beamed up at Laura from the sofa. “Laura! My dove! Is your headache better then?” he voiced out loud.

Laura however, was not so cool. She inhaled deep breaths positively shaking with anger. Her hands were balled into tight fists and her knuckles were white. All she could do was utter the word “You…”

Sergei rose calmly, non-affected and bowed slightly to the ladies, carrying his glass of scotch in his hand. As he approached Laura he stopped only to put his glass on the sidebar beside Judd and the Senator. 

Red moved closer towards Lizzie and stopped in front of her. He began shaking his head saying with his arm outstretched indicating to the sofa, “my dove, it’s not what you think…” Lizzie evidently still angry went to turn away, but without warning spun around and slapped Red hard across the face. There was a collective intake of breath from the residents. The noise seemed to bounce off the walls of the room. Red stopped smiling and grabbed the hand that slapped him, pulling Lizzie towards him roughly, as his lips hovered above hers just out of reach. Lizzie involuntarily ran her tongue along her bottom lip to moisten it. A sudden spark ignited in Red’s green eyes and she watched as his lips give a little smirk which could only be seen by her. She returned Red a look that said ‘we are just playing a part aren’t we?’ Red responded by capturing both her hands behind her back with one of his own and capturing her mouth with his. His free hand held the back of her neck, while his thumb caressed her jaw line. 

As Red deepened the kiss he let go of Lizzie’s hands and they in turn found their own way around his neck. A murmur could be heard from the residents who were watching the scene with great relish. Lizzie felt herself melting into Red’s arms as his tongue caressed her mouth and teased her own. Her defences were crumbling one by one. 

Lizzie suddenly recalled where she was and that everyone was watching them. She shouldn’t be enjoying this! She tried to switch back to the part she was supposed to be playing by mentally reciting to herself, ‘I am Laura. I am Laura…’ Red sensed that she was about to pull away and to counteract this, he pressed Lizzie’s hips into his hardening groin. Lizzie gave a little start of surprise at this sensation. He made slight movements against Lizzie’s core that sent shivers of delight to a highly sensitive part of her anatomy.   
Just before she felt she were about to break, Red pulled them quickly apart. Lizzie would have collapsed into a heap on the ground had Red not been holding her in his arms. Her legs felt like jelly. She felt like she was drunk.

Sergei now took over. In a voice that could easily be heard by the rest of the occupants in the room, said “my dove, why don’t you return to room, lie down and look after headache while Sergei converses with friends.” It was a command not a request. Laura was slightly unsteady on her high stiletto heels as she stood back almost breathless from Sergei. This led the residents to believe that she really was drunk. 

Laura begun to protest. “But…but…” Sergei fingered the sparkling jewels about her neck and said in a colder voice, one that contained a warning, “do not forget who pays your bills… My dove…” Lizzie turned and began to walk away very slowly, throwing a glance at Red over her shoulder. Sergei repeated his command, “Go on now..” Lizzie had just taken two steps before Red in one swift movement gave her a resounding slap on the ass. Lizzie gave an involuntary shriek and nearly lost her footing. She turned around to give Red a filthy look but she was outdone and outmatched by the wicked grin he gave her. Instead she tossed her head, muttering profanities to herself and kept on walking.

Sergei, pleased with himself and how he handled the ‘Laura’ scene, adjusted the button on his suit jacket to hide the evidence of his arousal. He walked back to the bar as if he hadn’t a care in the world and downed his scotch. Still not a word was spoken by anyone in the room. All eyes were on Sergei. Replacing the empty glass on the bar, he nodded to Judd and the Senator saying “Gentlemen” and excused himself to the bathroom. As soon as he left, the room burst into a cacophony of noise. 

Red went into a stall, locked the door and leaning his back against it, swore silently. He had to stop doing this. Twice, in one night. Twice, he lost control of himself and kissed Lizzie. With his head resting back against the cool door, he closed his eyes and ran his tongue along his lips, as if he could still taste the sweet undertone of her soft mouth on his. He groaned when he remembered the way she felt, the silky smoothness of her skin as he held her in his arms. He sighed, “Lizzie…” 

He never meant for this to happen. He had always drawn towards her, he recognized that. But now that he was spending so much time with her, he was drawn like a moth to a flame. Each moment of contact with her made him weaker and that was going to put both of them in danger. He could only keep her safe if he was able to function properly. He had to be free to move around. He could not be tied down, restrained. In any event, he had nothing to offer her. He was old enough to be her father for goodness sake and she didn’t have feelings for him. He knew he repulsed her. 

He had spent so much of his life in dark places that his heart had ceased to beat. It was now just a cold dead thing. It was capable of superficial desire, yes, but not love. Never that. He had built a wall of armor around what was left. Something that could not be penetrated. For protection. His protection. He spent so much time and energy in the past trying to protect Lizzie from afar and himself from his enemies, that he hadn’t even recognized that the biggest threat of all was right in front of him. Lizzie herself. Only she could bring him to his knees.

Enough! This had to stop. He had to take control of this or he would lose everything.


	4. Lets Get Physical

CHAPTER FOUR: 

“Jeez…Can you believe that guy?” said Judd as he emptied another glass. The Senator nodded his agreement but had to admit it, Sergei had some balls on him. His wife would cut him in two if she found him in the arms of another woman. He had to hide his indiscretions with the greatest of care. He wondered what it would be like to kiss the lovely Laura like that. I bet she would be great in bed he thought. He made a mental note to watch the CCTV cameras in their bedroom after the game. 

Judd seemed to be much more inebriated in the last few minutes than he had been earlier. He began slurring his words now and had to lean his elbows on the bar counter to hold himself up. This began to worry the Senator. “Steady on there Judd. We still have a game to get to.” 

“Don’t worry, I can hold my liquor,” he replied as he excused himself and staggered in the direction of the bathroom. Just as he was about to push open the door, Sergei emerged and Judd fell on top of him. Red held him up to prevent him from falling to the floor but Judd became belligerent. “Let go of me asshole!” Red let go of him and held up his hands as if to say ‘you’re on your own buddy!’ Judd staggered into the bathroom barely able to walk. 

The Senator was becoming alarmed. A high stakes poker game was the only way to replenish his poor bank balance. He was counting on Parker Judd and his other associates to lose heavily at the table. The Chinese were not willing to advance him any more money until he gave them more information and this was almost impossible as the hunt for the ‘mole’ continued. He was almost at breaking point. Another huge loss would tip him over the edge, he had borrowed so much already just to fund tonight’s game. 

Fifteen minutes had passed by. Judd had not yet returned from the bathroom and so the Senator went in search of him. He found Judd on the floor fast asleep, snoring heavily. The Senator swore. He needed Judd for the game. He tried to wake him up, smacking him in the face and splashing water on him, but it was no good. Judd was useless to him now. He returned to the bar and ordered two members of staff to take him to his room.

Perspiration broke out on the Senator’s brow. Removing his glasses, he mopped his face with his handkerchief, feeling as if he had aged 10 years. What was he going to do now? He looked around the room and his eyes came to rest on Sergei. Right now, Sergei was tracing an imaginary line down the neck of one of the blondes with his finger while his other hand was wrapped around the waist of the other blonde. That finger also wore a rather large, gentleman’s ruby ring. Sergei, he thought. Would he be interested?

But how was he going to introduce the subject of the game to Sergei? He certainly seemed to enjoy living large and on the edge. The Senator recalled the magnificent necklace that Laura had worn, drawing the envy of every lady in the room. Sergei was worth millions – the question was how to encourage him to join the game?  
His opportunity came as Red approached the bar, ordering two bottles of the best Champagne that was available. He waved to the ladies on the sofa and they waved back. He put his cigar to his lips as he took out his wallet and throwing down two $500 bills telling the barman to keep the change. 

The Senator sidled up to Red as he was putting away his wallet and spoke. “Sergei…I hope Laura is feeling better?” wary not to mention that Sergei had been caught red-handed in the arms of not one, but two other women.

Sergei exhaled, blowing smoke into the air and gave a deep throated chuckle. He shrugged his shoulders at the obvious question. “Ah…Sergei knows Laura very well. Sergei will have to buy Laura matching bracelet for necklace and all will be forgiven. A mere trifle…” Sergei smirked returning his cigar to his lips and went to walk away but the Senator caught him by the elbow and drew him out of earshot of anyone nearby.

The Senator saw his opportunity, “I wonder if you would be interested in a little entertainment?” 

“What type of ‘entertainment’?” asked Sergei throwing a glance at the blondes on the sofa. 

The Senator rubbed his hands together nervously, “Poker. Just a few select friends in my private apartments but it seems as if we are one man short. My associate Parker Judd was going to make up the last seat but he appears to be…indisposed.” Sergei again looked towards the sofa and the Senator followed his gaze. “Of course your ‘friends’ are also quite welcome to join us…”

Sergei cocked his head to the side and studied the Senator’s face. “How much is buy in?” 

The pulse on the Senator’s brow seemed to throb more painfully as he whispered “Five hundred thousand dollars.” Sergei barked a laugh and spread his hand across his chest in utter disbelief, shaking his head. The Senators stomach dropped and he felt sick.

His spirits revived when Sergei, waving his cigar in the air as if to emphasize the point he was making, said “Sergei would not even consider getting out of bed in morning for such small sum. A mere trifle…” The Senator beamed a wide smile at Sergei.

 

TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL 

 

In the meantime Elizabeth had left the residents bar fuming. She was on her way to the room where Dembe had set up surveillance. That damned man! I swear to God when this is over I am going to make him pay for his actions. Treating me like some ten dollar whore. And in front of an audience too. Oh, he just ‘loves’ to show off doesn’t he. Raymond bloody ‘I’ll make everyone do what I want’ Reddington. Well before this is over, I’m going to wipe that self satisfying smirk off that bastards face. 

She stopped briefly to remove the painful stilettos and stomped barefoot along the corridor. Throwing her hands in the air she said out loud “Of course I’ll bet ‘everything’ is recorded on the cameras”. To add to his own private collection no doubt. Just when her anger was at its utmost she threw one high heel against the wall out of sheer frustration. It made a small dent and bounced back onto the floor. 

She was breathing heavily and took in small gulps of air. She looked around to see if anyone in the corridor saw her little tirade but thankfully no one was present. Then she glanced up at the hall cameras. I bet they saw that too she thought. Bending down she retrieved her shoe and tried to calm herself down. 

She could still smell Red’s signature cologne on her skin. It was the perfect chemistry – a sensual, earthy, masculine scent. Elizabeth began to recall her own reactions. The way she surrendered so easily to his kisses, his touch. The way he had almost made her orgasm by the effort of a few simple movements of his body. Shame suddenly flooded her cheeks and burned in her chest. Why can’t I resist him? What’s wrong with me?

Arriving at Dembe’s room, she hammered on the door. Dembe let her enter. The three technicians in the room were monitoring the cameras. She looked over at them as the blush of humiliation spread over her cheeks. One of them gave her a sideways look. It was enough to allow tears to spring to her eyes. Dembe couldn’t fail to notice how upset she was as she fled to the bathroom and locked the door.

For several minutes she tried to stop the flow of tears as they ran down her face, wiping them away with her hands but they just kept on coming. She heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door and Dembe’s voice calling softly “Agent Keen, can I be of assistance?” 

Her voice sounded hoarse as she called out, “I’m okay, I’ll be out in a minute!”

She ran the tap and used a wet flannel to dab her eyes. Looking in the mirror, her eyes looked red and swollen. Her makeup was a mess. Great! Now I’m an emotional and physical wreck too. Thank you, Raymond Reddington! She cleaned up as best as she could and straightened her dress. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she paused before she unlocked the door. 

Upon entering the bedroom she noticed Dembe quietly waiting for her. She wasn’t expecting him to be there. Dembe motioned for her to sit in a nearby chair saying, “please.” Elizabeth hesitated. He gave her a reassuring look and said again, “Agent Keen, please.” Elizabeth sat and watched as Dembe left the room, returning a few moments later with a tray which he placed on the table. He poured a cup of mint tea and opened a small box which sat on the tray. 

Handing her the cup, he gave her a reassuring smile and said “tea and chocolate. A good balm for the soul…” Then he raised a finger in the air as if to indicate that he forgot something. He left the room once more and returned in a moment with her shoes and her make –up bag, placing it on the table saying, “make-up. A good balm for the face.” The absurdity of it made her burst out laughing and Dembe joined in. His laugh was surprisingly gentle for such a big man. 

“Thank you Dembe, you’re a good friend.”

 

TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL 

 

Raymond Reddington strode down the corridor with his entourage on the way to the Senators private apartments. He was accompanied by a lady on each arm and was in the throes of telling them a highly entertaining story involving a kangaroo and a bottle of tequila. As the group passed through a doorway, he stood back to allow the ladies walk on and a guest of the hotel to pass by. The exchange between Reddington and the guest had gone unnoticed as he slipped an item into his suit pocket…


	5. Lets Get Physical

CHAPTER FIVE: 

The Poker game had been going steady for 2 hours. The three other members of the syndicate consisted of a former basketball player, a property developer and an Evangelical television preacher. A female member of staff acted as the dealer. As it stood, the property developer was losing the most and the Senator knew that in less than an hour, he would have him on the ropes. The basketball player would be next and then the preacher. Demolition Derby. 

The Senator was driving the game along nicely and was satisfied with the play so far. However, the only fly in the ointment was Sergei Orlov. He couldn’t get a proper read on the Russian. Sergei appeared to be more interested in the ladies than in the game. A few times he had to be reminded that it was his turn to bet, as he appeared to be quite distracted by the Redhead on the chair behind him. He had downed at least four glasses of scotch since the beginning of the game and behaved like he was intoxicated. He kept breaking into laughter when he won the pot. His voice and general demeanour had become rather loud. Nevertheless, his losses were not that large. Sergei and the Senator were pretty evenly matched so far.

Half an hour later, the property developer held his cards in his too moist hands and was trying to get a read from the others in the group. The basketball player shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the preacher was imperceptibly tapping his finger on the table, the Senator seemed at ease and Sergei was busy ordering another scotch. The property developer decided to raise the bet; “two hundred thousand, all in” he said with relish. He was holding a straight flush. There was a one million dollar pot on the table.

“I’m out” said the basketball star, throwing his cards back on the table, “and me, too rich for my blood” said the preacher flicking his cards into the air. Sergei matched the bet and pushed two hundred thousand into the centre of the table. As if taking some time to think, he then matched the bet and raised it by fifty thousand saying “Call.” All eyes turned to the property developer. He placed the cards one by one on the table with great ceremony. An excited glow suffused his cheeks as he anticipated his win. His fingers began to tingle.

“Ah,” said the Senator, “very good…but you can’t beat this.” The Senator turned his cards over and spread them out into a fan shape, “a Royal Flush…” The property developer couldn’t have been more stunned if he had been hit with a wet fish right about now. He had just lost the whole five hundred thousand buy in. He slammed his hand down on the table saying “Dammit!” causing glasses to rattle and stormed off. “Nobody likes a sore loser,” replied the Senator as his greedy hands gathered the chips towards his stake.

During the following 90 minutes, as predicted, the basketball star was knocked out next and then the preacher. Both bowed out with good grace and resignation. Now it was down to Red and the Senator. The Senator had proposed taking a half an hour break before the final game and Red agreed. He rejoined the ladies and relaxed in the corner.

TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL 

It was now 4 a.m. Back in Dembe’s room, Elizabeth and Dembe were monitoring the laptops. She had been very surprised when Dembe showed her the Senators little secret. “I can’t believe that creep has been cheating the whole time! How on earth did he manage it?”

Dembe explained that the Senators black rimmed glasses were specially modified so that he could see “through” the cards that had been dealt. In combination with a special coating on the cards and the hidden CCTV in the room that had been focused on each player, he was able to ‘read’ all of the cards that were in play on the table at any one time. The glasses were able to pick up the camera footage. The Senator had made sure that he had sustained losses too, to make his game appear genuine. 

“So how come Red is still in the game, with those kind of odds against him?” she enquired.

“Ah,” Dembe replied with a grin, leaning back on his chair and pointing to the screen, “the person that made this technology available to the Senator was Raymond himself. And furthermore, the Senator is also not aware that Raymond is wearing contact lenses allowing him to do exactly the same. The large ruby ring on his finger is actually a conduit for the cameras.” Elizabeth was flabbergasted. 

Dembe went on to explain that the technicians programmed the contact lenses to match the cameras in the game room, after they had set up the monitoring station and had ‘passed’ the lenses to Red in the hall on the way to the game. A slow smile spread across her face when she recalled the phrase, ‘always bet on Red!’ I still want to personally strangle him she thought, but I have to hand it to him, that man is always one step ahead of everyone. “So why did he need a distraction in the residents bar?” she said.

Dembe began to search in the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small, thin glass phial handing it to Elizabeth. “Raymond needed to take Parker Judd out of the game quickly so that he could take his place.” 

Elizabeth inverted the phial back and forth and watched as the straw coloured liquid sloshed around inside. “What’s this?”

“It is an odourless, tasteless liquid that incapacitates a person making them appear very drunk, very quickly. Raymond had a similar phial on his person in the residents bar. He added it to his own glass of scotch whiskey and then switched the glass with Parker Judds scotch glass at the bar, while you distracted the room.” Dembe shrugged, then said with great reverence regarding his mentor, “Raymond says it is a bit old school, but sometimes the simple things are the best.” 

 

TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL 

The game was back on. It was now down to Red and the Senator. The basketball player and the preacher remained in the room. They both wanted to see how the game ended. After all, it was their money on the table. The Senator was amazed to see that Sergei appeared more sober now than he had at any stage earlier in the game. This made him a little uneasy. He shifted in his chair. Sergei sat relaxed in his chair smoking a cigar. He appeared to be perfectly in control of himself now.

The Senator found it difficult to maintain an outwardly cool exterior. The money was within his grasp and he was fed up of waiting. The final pot would be five million and it would all be his. He looked forward to taking out this pompous, loud Russian and who knew, with five million dollars, he might be in with a shot at Laura too. His excited thoughts were beginning to run away with him. He had to mentally shake himself to concentrate properly.

They started well. The game was fairly evenly spread. Then the Senator decided to go in for the kill. Within 20 minutes, Sergei was down to five hundred thousand dollars. It was so close now, he could smell it. It took all his willpower not to grab the huge mound of chips in the centre of the table and flee. A thrill ran like electricity through him. The dealer dealt again. 

The Senator could tell by his glasses that Sergei was holding a pair of eights, while he was holding a pair of nines. While contemplating his next move, Sergei scratched his chin and pursed his lips. 

Suddenly, the Senator shook his head. The CCTV footage on his glasses had ceased to work and he could no longer read the cards. He took off his glasses and used a cloth to gently rub the frames and lenses before replacing them. Then he began to get fidgety in his seat. He began to cough and ordered a water to be brought to him. The water was produced and he took a long gulp. His heart began to race now. The glasses no longer worked and he had no idea what had happened. 

A light film of sweat broke out on the Senator’s brow. He had to do this without his CCTV advantage. He had been known as a fairly good poker player in the past. Could he really pull this off? He was dealt a pair of sevens. He relaxed slightly. A pair of nines and a pair of sevens, this was good. It was now Sergei’s move. Sergei raised the Senator to three hundred thousand and called. The Senator matched that amount, sat back and held his breath. He produced his two pair and waited for Sergei to show his cards. The pair of eights, those he knew about, but when Sergei threw down a pair of tens, all the breath seemed to go out of his body.

The next thirty minutes were horrific. With no CCTV advantage, the chips seemed to be flying out of the Senator’s hands. He began to consider the possibility that he might actually lose it all now, just when he was so close. That would mean he owed some very dangerous people a lot of money and with no way to pay it back, he would have nowhere to hide. These men were not known for their patience. 

His look fell on Sergei once more. Sergei held his gaze with eyes that never appeared to blink. This unnerved the Senator more than anything else. A cold shiver ran through him. He tried his best to stop bleeding chips, but it was no use. With every move he made, every turn, he was backed into a corner by Sergei. 

Soon, his stake had reduced down to two million five hundred thousand. Sergei likewise had the same amount now. He needed to turn things around soon or he was lost. The dealer dealt him three kings. A glimmer of hope, maybe it wasn’t all over just yet. Next, came a pair of Queens. A full house. There it was! He had his chance. He licked his lips, his mouth was dry. He bet five hundred thousand.

Sergei took his time deciding on his next move. He was in no hurry. The Senators leg began to tremble. He had to shift position to try to stop it. Finally, Sergei inhaled a lungful of smoke, held it for longer than usual and casually putting his head back, blew the smoke directly overhead watching it dissipate. 

Then leaving the cigar smouldering on the ashtray, Sergei stared at the Senator with that unblinking gaze for what felt like an eternity. He pushed a large pile of chips into the centre of the table and said “raise. One million.” 

There was a sudden gasp from the occupants in the room. The Senator suddenly felt dizzy… this was it. The time had come. His hand was nigh on unbeatable. His luck had turned on a dime. He had to go all in. He inhaled a shaky breath and pushed the rest of his chips into the centre of the table saying, “two million…All in.”

The room whooped with surprise and then quickly hushed again. The mood was electric. Nobody spoke. The basketball star and the preacher leaned forward and scrutinised the table with intensity. It was Sergei’s turn now. Although Sergei regarded the Senator with a benign look, there was a terrible calmness about him. A full minute passed before Sergei made his move. The room was tense. He made a final draw on his cigar, regarded it for a moment, glanced at the Senator and put out his cigar by stomping the butt end into the ashtray. The Senator could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he waited.

Sergei placed his cards on the table, one by one, face down, spreading them apart. Then with a clear firm voice, he said “call…all in.” Sergei pushed the remainder of his chips into the pot. The Senator looked at the five million dollars. It had to be his. It just had to be! He slowly turned over his cards one, by one. First the pair of Queen’s, then the triple Kings…The dealer called “Full House!” The room gasped. The hand was almost unbeatable. All eyes turned towards Sergei. 

Sergei’s lips twitched into a small smile as he turned over his cards. Another pair of eights. A jolt of pleasure shot through the Senator’s body as held his breath. Then the unthinkable happened…Sergei flipped over the next card…An Ace…No! This can’t be happening…Another Ace…No, no, no!…then a third… The room erupted, “Trip Aces and a pair of eights!” shouted the dealer “a dead man’s hand! The winner!” 

The Senator slumped down in his chair, stunned. He turned pale as the room seemed to revolve around him in a blur. He could see Sergei being congratulated by the other members, but all he could think about was that he was now the dead man.


	6. Lets Get Physical

CHAPTER SIX: 

Lizzie felt bone weary. She massaged the back of her neck in an effort to ease the rigidity there. With the assistance of the Tech team, they had followed the Senators every move using his own cameras and had picked him up on the way to the airport as he tried to flee the jurisdiction. Lizzie had co-ordinated the takedown of the Senator and the movements of Mr Dunn from the Tech room with the FBI. The Senator was now in custody and was enthusiastically spilling his guts in a deal to avoid the death penalty. His contact Mr Dunn, was on the run but was being carefully monitored by another federal team in the hope that he would lead them to the source of the Chinese contacts. 

Lizzie bade the technical team goodnight as she thanked them for their help, closing the door behind her. She then made her way to the room she was supposed to be sharing with Red. It was almost dawn. She entered their room quietly and was surprised to find that Red was already there. The large glass doors to the balcony were open, causing the net curtains to billow gently in the breeze. The fresh scent of daybreak wafted into the room. She placed her purse on the table, took off her jewellery and shoes and walked out onto the balcony. 

Red stood with his back to her. He was leaning on the railing with both hands watching the changing colours in the sky. His jacket and tie were off. His dress shirt was open. On hearing her approach, his head turned slightly to acknowledge her presence but he did not turn around to face her. Lizzie stood beside him at the railing and adopted the same position. Nothing was said by either one for some minutes. Lizzie watched Red’s profile from the corner of her eye. He seemed in deep contemplation.

Finally Red broke the silence. In a monotone voice he said, “I take it you FBI are satisfied with the outcome?” Still, he did not look at Elizabeth. She bit the inside of her cheek. Yes. Assistant director Cooper was satisfied with the outcome but she wasn’t. She had yet to tackle Red regarding his conduct with her. If she let it go now, if she didn’t bring it up, then he would think it was okay to treat her like that. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to sink deep into a bubble bath in that huge marble bathroom but she knew that would have to wait.

Lizzie turned to face him. With her hands on her hips she declared sternly, “We need to discuss your conduct. I’m not satisfied with the way you’ve treated me. It’s not acceptable.” 

Red chuckled, tilted his head to the side and smirking at her he replied, “Lizzie, it’s called undercover. If you’re not able to handle it, then maybe you should bow out.” Then he brushed past her stopping only to collect his suit jacket and tie from the four poster bed. He casually glanced in her direction as he laid his jacket and tie across his arm. “The room is paid up for another night should you wish to use the facilities. I’ve got business to attend to…” 

Red made to leave the room but Lizzie quickly blocked his path. She was furious. She stared Red in the eye and poked one finger into his chest saying “don’t you dare…” 

Red’s posture stiffened. He captured her hand in his and slowly with firm but gentle pressure pulled her hand down, saying in a low voice with a distinct warning, “grow up Lizzie.”   
Red went to leave again but this time Elizabeth had had enough. She placed her hands firmly against Reds chest and pushed him back, “You’re not leaving until we discuss this. So back it up Reddington, right now!”

Red showed no outward reaction but he was secretly amused. Oh so it’s Reddington now is it? Alright little tiger. Lets see what you’ve got. He held his hands in the air in mock surrender. Moving towards the bed he placed his jacket and tie carefully on the coverlet and sat on the edge of the bed, indicating with a wave of his hand for her to proceed.

Great! Now where do I begin? She thought. I’ve finally got his attention and now I don’t even know where to start. Red folded his arms with impatience and raised an eyebrow in a cool manner. Waiting. This reaction irked Lizzie to no end and spurred her on. Summoning up her courage she ran her tongue along her dry lips to moisten them and began to pace back and forth along the floor. 

“First of all…My body is mine alone and it is not to be invaded for your amusement on the pretext of some…some …scene” Red made no reaction but held her gaze. “Secondly…How dare you kiss me without my permission… and in that manner. It’s unacceptable!” Red made no reply but just sat there unmoving. She was on a roll now, “and thirdly…” she held up three fingers in the air for emphasis, “thirdly…it’s never to happen again. Is that understood?” Lizzie’s face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with indignation. 

Oh Lizzie, thought Reddington, do you know how beautiful you are when you’re angry? I could devour you right now. Lizzie waited. Red still maintained a cool exterior and made no response. “Well Reddington? Aren’t you going to say anything? His apparent lack of reply was frustrating. 

“Oh you want me to speak now do you?” Red stood up and faced Lizzie upfront. He stepped so close to her, that their faces were only inches apart. Lizzie knew he was trying to intimidate her. She involuntary took a step back to separate them. “First of all…you’re angry because you enjoyed it.” He stepped closer, Lizzie stepped back. “Second of all …you feel guilty about enjoying it.” He stepped closer again. Lizzie stepped back and realised that Red had manoeuvred her right up against the table. She was trapped. Red’s lips hovered above hers, just out of reach, his voice low, rumbled, “thirdly…you’re aching for me to touch you again, but you’re afraid you might want more. Now… is that a correct assessment…Agent …Elizabeth… Keen?” In a final act of domination Red stroked the side of Lizzie’s cheek with the tips of his fingers and ran his thumb along Lizzie’s parted lower lip.

Lizzie’s heart hammered against her ribs. She couldn’t let Red get the upper hand. She just couldn’t! She reached behind her and felt her purse…She felt a thrill of excitement run through her…She knew exactly what she was going to do …

Red’s eyes widened when Lizzie abruptly caught his hand, took his thumb into her mouth and began to caress it. His own mouth opened slightly as he felt a jolt of pleasure surge through to his groin. Lizzie focused her gaze on Red’s mouth, slowly raising her blue eyes to his green. Then she seductively removed his thumb and began to trace a moist line with it down to the swell of her breasts, stroking small circles on the bare flesh between her breasts as she bit her lower lip in a show of more to come.

Red tried to steady himself as he fought the wave of desire that flooded his senses. His inner monster wanted nothing more right now than to flip Lizzie onto her back, rip off her panties and thrust his now hardening cock into her soft centre, pounding into her until she screamed in ecstasy. Instead he fought to regain control of himself. He brought his breathing under control and tried to block out all other sensations as he had trained himself to do in the past, in an effort to overcome the craving for her body. He became still as the calmness overtook him.

With his basic instincts now disciplined, he switched his brain back to Reddington mode. His features darkened, “Lizzie…what do you think you’re doing?” He searched her face for some sign of what was going on. This was in direct contrast to her earlier outburst. She was up to something. 

Lizzie could feel that she was losing the advantage she had just gained. Red was pulling away from her! Time to up her game. Keeping eye contact with Red, she then hopped up on the table and slowly and exquisitely hitched her dress up to her thighs saying “I have an ache….right here…” She began to stroke small circles with her fingers at the juncture of her thighs. Then she laid back on the table, arched her back and began to sigh while closing her eyes murmuring faintly. 

Red tried not to react but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was mesmerizing. Glorious. He could almost taste the scent of her sensuality, the temptation to feel himself slipping into her moist hot core was beginning to overwhelm him. He could already feel his arousal straining at the fly of his trousers. 

Red fought to keep his composure but knew he was beginning to lose the battle. His inner monster was forcing a return with fierce intensity. He caught Lizzie by the arm and pulled her upright saying “Lizzie…This isn’t you…What’s going on?” In reply to his question, Lizzie suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her body flush against his. She began to trail soft wet kisses from his jawline to his ear. A shiver of pleasure caused Red to take in a gulp of air when Lizzie nipped sharply at his earlobe with her teeth and then sucked it gently to soothe the pain away. He heard Lizzie’s voice in his head, “I want you Red.”

Red cupped her face with his hands and replied hoarsely, “you little fool…do you even know what you’re asking?” he tried to hang onto the last bit of self-control that he possessed, but desire was eating him alive. He couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed her. Longingly at first. She tasted like heaven. His kisses became more impassioned and when Lizzie took the lead and commenced grinding down on him, he began to moan softly into her mouth. 

With Lizzie’s legs wrapped around his waist, he lifted her up, walked over to the bed and laid her down gently and reverently. He covered her body with his, leaning on his elbows to prevent her from being crushed by the full weight of him. He poised over her for some moments staring at her, drinking her in. She was intoxicating. Radiant. Soft. She smelled like a summer rose. She was perfect. And now she was offering herself to him for the taking…This ….was all wrong and he knew it.

Without warning, Red abruptly pulled back. “Lizzie…We’ve got to slow things down,” he exhaled a shuddering breath, “I’m not convinced this is really what you want. I don’t want you to realise too late that you’ve made a mistake. One you’re likely to regret. ” He moved off the bed and stepped away from her, running his hand through his closely cropped hair in agitation. “It wouldn’t be fair to both of us.” 

Lizzie turned on her side to face him, resting on her elbow she replied “Red why don’t we talk about this?” To Red she looked like a virtual goddess lying there. The posture she adapted showed off the fine lustrous curves of her figure, her eyes were bright and her skin glowed. She patted the bed to encourage Red to lay down beside her. Red thought about resisting but he obeyed the invitation. They lay together on the bed, face to face, mirroring each other but not touching.

Red was the first to speak, “Lizzie this isn’t the real you. What’s going on?” He studied her form, something wasn’t right. Lizzie turned onto her back facing the ceiling and sighed deeply. She covered her eyes with the back of her hand and remained like that for some moments. Then she sat up and said, “how about a drink? I need a drink.” She didn’t wait for a reply as she made her way to the minibar, stopping only to pick up her purse. Red watched her intently from the bed. She took out a single cigarette and a lighter from her purse. Putting the cigarette to lips, she lit it and inhaled thoroughly. 

Reddington laughed, “I didn’t know you smoked.” Lizzie opened a bottle of scotch while holding the cigarette in her hand, twisting the cap she returned an impish smile, “I only smoke in bed.” Then she poured the scotch into two glasses adding some ice from the mini fridge. “Do you want some soda with that?” she held up the Soda bottle in Red’s direction. 

“No, neat is fine thanks.” Lizzie added the soda to her own drink and taking a final puff from the cigarette she stubbed it out. She then placed her purse under her arm and brought the two glasses to the bedside reclaiming her former position. 

Red took the offered glass, held it up to the light and watched it sparkle. “I shouldn’t drink this, I’ve already had enough to drink tonight,” he gave her a sly sideways look, “a poor inebriated soul might be taken advantage of…” 

Lizzie’s face made a little moue of annoyance, “you’re not poor, you’re vastly wealthy …..so you keep reminding everybody and according to the latest rumours, you have no soul.” Lizzie raised her glass to him in the ‘cheers’ fashion and took a gulp of her own drink. Red swirled his scotch and made a wry face before taking a drink. Then he turned back to face Lizzie.

“I believe we have something to talk about ‘Elizabeth.’ “Lizzie rested her glass on the bed and swirled the ice with one finger. She couldn’t fail to notice how Red had used her proper name as a form of chastisement. She winced, “well, ‘Raymond’, I believe we do. I believe I was telling you how upset I was with your treatment of me during this case.” 

“I see. Was that before or after you lay on the table offering your body for my pleasure?” he cooed.

“Always the gentleman, Raymond, aren’t we,” Lizzie fluttered her eyelashes at him in mock adoration.

“I can’t help being uneasy about what you really want. You state on the one hand, you want me to stop touching you like a boyfriend when we’re undercover and on the other hand, the minute the case is finalised you’re all over me like a rash. I think it’s guilt.” He took another swallow of scotch and smiled sweetly.

Lizzie startled, “guilt? Guilt about what exactly. I’m curious.”

“Guilt, as in I believe that now you have finally realised that the man you professed to love, your former husband, never really satisfied your deepest desires and that I can. You feel embarrassed by this. I’m someone you profess to hate but your body reacts to even the simplest of touches with me.” He trailed one lazy finger down her arm from shoulder to wrist and smirked as he went on, “of course I know you’re still angry with me Lizzie. You’re angry right now because you know in your heart that everything I’ve said is true. You don’t want it to be, but it is. And that’s what is going on right now with you. Angry sex. Isn’t that right my little nymph?” 

Ooh the arrogance of that man thought Lizzie. It was time to make him pay. Lizzie shot up off the bed and stood facing him with her hands on her hips. “You’re the same as all the other men in suits with money. You have the money, the resources, so you think you can do what you want, to whomever you want, whenever you want. Isn’t that a correct assessment? …Raymond… bloody … Reddington.”

Red laughed at Lizzie’s outburst. But suddenly he began to feel dizzy, he shook his head to try to clear the fog that suddenly descended upon him. A wave of nausea overcame him as he tried to stand up, but his legs weren’t responding. He tried to focus on Lizzie’s face but the image of her swam in front of his eyes. His mouth felt dry. Then it dawned on him. He had been drugged. He tried to speak, to call her name, but couldn’t utter the words. Oh Lizzie, he thought what have you done to me? He collapsed back on the bed and everything went black.


	7. Lets Get Physical

CHAPTER SEVEN: 

Red awoke to a throbbing headache. He tried to open his eyes but the bright light was sending a stab of pain straight through to the centre of his brain. He attempted to shield his eyes with his hand but found that his wrists were restrained on either side of his body to the bedposts with strips of material. On trying to sit up, he discovered that his ankles were also tied in a similar fashion at the opposite end. He lifted his head and looked around him groggily, squinting against the light. He was still wearing the same clothes as before minus the shoes. There was no one in the room. The bright light was coming from the bedroom windows as the day had fully dawned. How long had he been out? Where was Lizzie? He spent the next few minutes trying to stretch his muscles and to come around. His headache began to ease.

Then a noise from the master bathroom captured his attention. Lizzie walked into the room. Gone was the beautiful evening dress. She was now wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. Reds intense gaze followed her every step as she made her way towards the bed. She stopped just short of his torso and perched on the arm of the bedroom chair. Although Red was fully restrained, Lizzie approached with caution, as one would approach a caged wild animal. Fearful of its strength and the fact that it could break out at any moment and eat you.

“I see you’re awake,” Lizzie raised her eyebrows, “How does it feel to be the subordinate now Red?” Although she was now the one in charge, her rigid stance betrayed the fact that she was not entirely at ease with the situation she had created. 

A loud laugh rumbled up from Red’s chest in response and reverberated around the room as he shook his head at her. “Oh Bravo Lizzie! I see that you like a little role play after all . . . Well. . . I’m game. So now what?” He looked around the room and raised his eyebrows, “are you going to break out the whips and chains? … Lizzie’s mouth involuntarily tightened at that suggestion. “No?”… “Why don’t we order some room service? The menu here is quite extensive. Let’s see what we can do with the chocolate mousse surprise shall we?” A slight flick of Lizzie’s eyes was the only response. “Oh, so you haven’t really thought this through have you Lizzie?” 

The fact that Red was acting like he was still the one in control, despite being bound to the bed irritated Lizzie exceedingly. She stood up with arms folded in a defiant posture, “actually I have. I informed Dembe that we have decided to sleep for the next few hours and he kindly dropped off your luggage. I had a good root through your things by the way. I just love those expensive shirts and ties. Very tasteful. So I have you all to myself for the next couple of hours, no interruptions, to do with as I please.” Lizzie leaned forward as if she was going to whisper in Reds ear, “I’ve put the ‘Do not disturb sign’ on the door.”

At the mention of his shirts and ties, Red glanced towards his restraints. “Are those my shirts and ties that you have ripped up to make the bindings?” He pursed his lips, looked her up and down and a wicked gleam shone from his now darkened features. His whole body shifted slightly and his voice was deep and low. “You’re going to have to pay for those later … and I don’t mean with cash.” Lizzie gave a sour look. “Well then Lizzie, would you care to share your plans with me?” 

“Certainly Red. I’m going to torture you and make you beg…” With that she mounted the bed and sat in a kneeling position on Reds upper thighs facing him. 

Red guffawed. “This is going to be a gas.”

Lizzie reached for Reds trouser belt, slowly undoing the clasp and pulled his belt off through the loops, discarding it on the floor behind her. 

Red leaned forward as far as he could and whispered loudly “Is there something there that you want Lizzie? You know you only have to ask.” He maintained his perfect smugness, not flinching an inch. 

Lizzie responded by placing her hands on Reds shoulders and pressing him down into the mattress. “Now you behave, or I will be forced to gag you. Don’t think I won’t.”

Red was sensitive to any touch by Lizzie. In fact he longed for it. The fact that she was leaning over him pressing his shoulders into the bed made no difference. His lips twitched in response but he remained silent. He followed the movement of her hands as she opened the clasp on his dress trousers and unzipped the fly.

“Careful Lizzie…It bites…”

Lizzie proceeded to pull his shirt tails out from his trousers and ran her hands under his shirt and white vest making contact with his smooth bare chest. She could feel Red inhaling a breath. He was surprisingly toned beneath his clothing, although she had never seen him do any form of physical work. She maintained eye contact with him while she lightly ran her fingers through the fine hairs on his skin. She did this for several minutes tracing a lazy path along his ribs. Red leaned his head back and partially closed his eyes. He exhaled and relaxed. There was a slight gasp from Red as she brushed her fingers casually over his nipples. These reactions pleased her. So, human after all she thought. Red continued to watch her through half closed lids. He involuntarily flinched when she dragged her nails lightly down his chest from top to bottom.

Red maintained his silence. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. He was in raptures. Dear God, if this is torture, you can torture me anytime you like. He watched the concentration on Lizzie’s brow as she continued her assault on his senses. Forgive me sweetheart, but I have to oppose you, otherwise you won’t feel like you have gained any power over me at all. There was no need to watch what Lizzie was doing. He could feel every faint movement, from the tips of those magic hands to the pressure of her thighs on his and he inhaled her scent as he did so. Red was very sensitive to smell and could pick up even the faintest trace of odor from many things. Her scent was inviting. Sensual, fresh, with a just a little hint of wickedness.

Red felt a sudden void as Lizzie’s warm hands left his skin. He watched her as she began to unbutton his dress shirt from bottom to top, open it out and then much to his delight, she pushed his white vest up to his chin to expose his bare skin. 

She sat still for a moment and looked thoughtful. “You know I’ve never really thought about your tattoos. I’ve seen pictures but I haven’t really considered them in any context. You don’t have many - for a sailor that is.” She gently circled them with her fingernail. “Two swallows, holding a sword between them, right over your heart. What does that mean? It represents two people I gather?” 

A slow smile creased Reds face and he shook his head in denial. “Lizzie. Lizzie. All those wasted hours on psychological profiling. Not even close.”

She pursed her lips in contemplation, “Well then…it represents the two sides of your moral code. The mask and the real you …” Reds smile widened in response to this analysis and he raised his eyebrows in a ‘maybe’ response.…good Lizzie good.

Lizzie brought his attention to another small tattoo on his upper right side. It was obscured by a scar resembling a bullet hole that went through the bottom half of the tattoo. “An eagle clutching something in his talons. And you were shot. What does it mean?” Lizzie turned her head in question. 

Red stared at her, his green eyes shining, but he made no response. 

“Alright Reddington…I have ways of making you talk…” With that Lizzie placed her mouth just below his collar bone and began to walk slow sensual kisses down to his navel. Red tensed and pulled hard on his wrists restraints to try to counteract the pain of ecstasy he was feeling right now. The evidence of his arousal was obvious but he wasn’t in the least bit embarrassed by it. Liz ignored this obvious struggle and continued to kiss a path dangerously close to the waistband of his trousers. 

“Lizzie!” a warning from Red.

Lizzie stopped momentarily and lifted her face to Red. She was thoroughly enjoying Reds torment right now. “You know what I want to hear Red…” With that she pulled his waistband and black underwear down a little further and now used her tongue. She proceeded to blow cool air on any spot where she had left a wet mark. Red closed his eyes as if he was in pain, straining against his restraints. Lizzie was almost sure she heard a whimper. This made her chuckle. 

Red was in the throes of agony. She was right. This was torture. He was so close. He could barely contain the buildup of orgasm that he felt in every nerve fiber of his body. He wanted desperately to be inside Lizzie right now, he felt it so strongly that it was almost painful trying to contain himself. He didn’t know for how much longer he could sustain. 

“Lizzie!...” he growled in an animalistic manner.

“What is it Red?” Lizzie purred. She decided to up the ante by taking off her tank top. She tossed it on the floor beside his discarded belt. She was wearing a very revealing dark red bra. Red would have given anything he possessed if he could just for one minute, run his hands over her firm body and brings his lips to those wonderful taut breasts. 

She then shifted her position on his thighs and began to make contact with his arousal, very gently back and forth.

“Lizzie….please!” perspiration was braking out on his forehead. Red arched his spine in order to deepen the contact with her pelvic area.

Triumph at last! “Please what Red?”

“Please… Please don’t stop… I can’t …I can’t…” Red’s head was thrown back in anguish. He was on fire. He was straining so hard against his bindings that the bedposts creaked with the pressure Red was placing on them. He was almost there…Then Lizzie stopped moving ... No…! 

Reds eyes shot open. He lifted his head as he sought her face. The victory grin he saw there did nothing to help ease his predicament. Witch! He banged his head off the bed in sheer frustration and let out a fierce roar. He was defeated. Brought to his knees by a woman. His chest was heaving and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. His frustration replaced by vexation. 

Lizzie was delighted with the mastery of her performance. She watched the range of emotions play across Reds face. The mask was well and truly gone now and this was the raw Reddington in all his glory. A mere mortal after all. 

Lizzie continued to quietly observe him. Her victory grin replaced by a little sassy smile. She waited as Reds breathing was brought under control. He closed his eyes and shook his head, inhaling a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Then he felt the sensation of laughter building up inside his gut. Of course it had to be her. Only she could do this to him. 

He chuckled to himself. Then in a tone barely above whisper he said “Alright my little nymph. I concede defeat. You win.” Lizzie was surprised by the look of admiration that he gave her. “Do you think you could release me now…Please?” He gave her his best puppy dog look.

Lizzie wasn’t ready to give up on the win so easily. It had been a long time coming and she wanted to enjoy it for a little while. After all, she deserved a victory for a change. She leaned forward and folded her arms on his chest, resting her chin on her hands, her mouth inches from his lips. “I’m not ready to give in yet,” she replied. Then for some inexplicable reason she felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. 

She licked her lips to moisten them. She moved closer. She could feel Red’s hot breath on her skin. His eyes darted from her mouth to her gaze and back. His own lips parted in anticipation. She gently brushed her lips across his and pulled back, waiting for a reaction. A slow smile spread over Reds features. He looked pleased. She repeated the action but this time she kissed him slowly like she meant it. And she did mean it. The kiss deepened. She heard a sob. It took a second or two for her to realise that the noise had emanated from her own lips. This is what she had longed for all along. Just to be near him without all the pretense, all the secrets, all the lies. 

Her arms slowly encircled his torso in a hug. She stroked the skin on his back and halted. It felt rough and irregular. She ran her hands all the way down his back. It was the same all over. She looked at him questioningly. He looked away.

“Lizzie… please don’t,” he said bleakly. Still not looking at her, he bit the inside of his cheek. A little tic of annoyance appeared on his face. Lizzie concerned, pushed him over onto his side as much as his restraints would allow her to. He didn’t resist her. He was resigned to the inevitable. She saw that he had extensive scars on his back. Some of them looked like burns and some of them looked like he had been thoroughly flogged. The lines on the scars were silvery grey indicating that they had been there for quite some time. Red rolled onto his back again.

Lizzie’s hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. “Red, I don’t know what to say…”

Red winced at the sound of her voice. Staring at the ceiling he uttered a monotone reply; “you don’t have to say anything at all. Just untie me and let me be.” 

Lizzie was concerned by the look of desolation on Red’s face. He turned pale as his eyes glazed over. He blinked very slowly. His blonde lashes framed eyes that saw something else, somewhere else. Remembering. She had never seen him like this. Vulnerable. Hurting. It brought tears to her eyes. Her stomach clenched in knots. No wonder he wears those suits like a suit of armor she thought. She pressed her hand to her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping.

“Red… I” she began. Red cut her off.

“Oh for heaven’s sake Lizzie!” he shouted at her, “can’t you just leave me be!” 

Lizzie jumped up off the bed sobbing and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Red groaned. Stupid. Stupid man. What were you thinking?


	8. Lets Get Physical

CHAPTER EIGHT: 

Lizzie sat on the edge of the bathtub. Heaving, wracking sobs were causing her whole body to tremble. She was crying not only for the pain Red must have endured, but for herself too. It had more to do with the escalation of tension since the beginning of this assignment. No. Not even then. Since the first time she laid eyes on Raymond Reddington in that damned box. Since her husband betrayed her, the blacklisters, the violence, constantly staring in the face of evil and her love for Red. She started. Wait a minute! What? She loved Red? Where did that come from?

Is that what has been wrong with me all along. I love Red? That’s impossible. I’ve been fighting him every inch of the way. Her sobbing ceased as she thought for a moment. But I hate him. Don’t I? It can’t be. I couldn’t possibly love a man like him. I’m being ridiculous. She began to pace up and down the bathroom floor, running her hands through her hair with anxiety.

I’ve called him a monster so many times . . but . . but I’m the one that has drugged him, tied him to the bed, assaulted and humiliated him. How can he ever forgive me? What can I say to him? He obviously doesn’t want to be near me right now. I don’t blame him. She took many deep breaths to calm herself. She had to admit that the cry-out did help. She hadn’t cried like that in years she thought, throwing another tear-stained tissue into the waste paper basket.

That still doesn’t excuse the fact that you have left that poor man out there tied to the bed! Okay, get a grip. You can do this. Just go out there, untie him, apologise… and… and run away as fast as you can! She thumped her fist on the tiled wall. He’s going to eat me. I know he is. 

Lizzie rested her flushed face on the cool wall tiles. I’ll call Dembe. That’s what I’ll do. I’ll leave quietly and call Dembe and he can sort it out. She thumped the wall with her fist again. Wimp! Only a wimp would do that. Be strong. You’ve created this mess. Now fix it! Okay…Okay. I will. I’ll just have to brave it out. That’s what I’ll do…

She went to the sink, splashed water on her face, and vigorously rubbed it with a towel. Looking in the mirror, she saw a wreck. Her face was blotchy and red. Oh well. Can’t be helped. She went to the bathroom door and rested her hand on the door handle. Now or never…

Lizzie charged into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Red was gone. The bindings she had used were strewn across the bed, but there was no sign of Red.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms about her waist and the solid frame of Red behind her, holding her firmly against him, trapping her in his arms. 

He murmured into her ear, “It is good policy to check beforehand whether your captive can dislocate his thumbs or not. It’s a neat little trick that has gotten me out of many scrapes in the past sweetheart.” 

Lizzie froze, she dared not turn around to look at him. “You mean you could escape all along?” she replied cautiously. 

Laughter rumbled through her chest, “of course I could. But I have to admit, I wanted to play along, to see what you would get up to,” his voice lowered seductively, “I have to say I wasn’t disappointed. Naughty, naughty, Elizabeth…Now what punishment do you think I should administer?” 

His gaze fell to her red bra and back again, “because you definitely require punishment…” 

Lizzie promptly burst into tears.

Red was taken aback by this sudden outburst. He turned her around to face him. She hung her head in shame as the tears rolled down her cheeks. There was an ache somewhere deep inside him at the sight of seeing her cry. 

“No…sweetheart… no tears” He brought her head up to rest on his chest as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He raised her chin with his hand, brushing away the tears on her cheek with his thumb. “Sweetheart, did you really think I would harm a single hair on your head?” He kissed her hair. “I would never intentionally hurt you.” I would burn down the world before I would let that happen he thought. 

Lizzie blubbered, “but you said…”

“Lizzie…Lizzie…. When are you going to learn to distinguish between when I’m teasing you and when I’m not?... And remember… I do have a bad boy image to maintain you know.”

“But …what about your shirts?”

He laughed, “Lizzie, they’re just shirts. They can be replaced. If it makes you happy I’ll buy a new shirt every day, just so you can have the pleasure of ripping them up when you’re angry with me, how’s about that then?”

Lizzie gave a half snort of a laugh in reply to this. The tears still flowed and he held her comfortably until they subsided. When she was spent, Red dabbed her eyes with the corner of his shirt. “There now …all better?” She nodded as she took shuddering breaths to calm herself. Red held her close. He still smelled wonderful. And comfortable. And familiar.

“What about your back?” The question of what had happened to him still lay unanswered.

He sighed. “I’m sorry you had to see that sweetheart…I know it’s repulsive.”

Lizzie raised her head to look at him, “what?...no... no it isn’t Red.”

Red grimaced, “Lizzie, let’s be honest with each other. You don’t have to sugar coat it. You don’t have to pretend with me. I know I’m hideous.”

Lizzie’s arms sneaked around his waist to his back and underneath his white vest. She caressed the roughened skin she found there. “I don’t think you’re hideous Red…In fact, I think I might like you after all.” Red blinked and studied her face, searching for the real truth. When he saw that she wasn’t wavering. He was lost for words…finally. 

They stayed like that for some moments until Lizzie felt light headed and swayed a little in Red’s arms. Red caught her and said, “It’s been a long night and you’re exhausted. What you need now is a hot bath and some sleep. Let me run a bath for you.” With that he crouched down, picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

“Red, I can walk you know…”

“Could you just let me be the ‘man’ for once?” 

He placed her gently on a chair as he got the bath ready, adding plenty of fragrant bath salts. Then taking a white fluffy bathrobe, he stood in front of her and said with a cocky grin, “well you can’t take a bath with your clothes on. Come on,” his eyes flicking down her body, “off with them.” He shook the bathrobe for emphasis. 

Lizzie scrutinised him for any sign of mocking. He shook the bathrobe again before she relented and undressed. Red respectfully held the bathrobe high enough to block out any view of naked lizzie, much to his chagrin. He then wrapped her carefully in the bathrobe and sat her down. 

Placing his hand in the frothy bubbled water, he winced, “too hot just yet. We’ll let it cool for a few minutes.” He picked up the clothes that Lizzie had folded and placed them on the counter. Then he went to the sink and began to rummage through Lizzie’s toiletries. He retrieved a crocodile hairclip and secured it to his vest. He also selected a bottle of fragrant body lotion. 

“What are you doing?” Lizzie questioned.

He stood her up and moved the chair so that he could gain access to the back it, sitting her down again. “Administering first aid to a lady.” 

He proceeded to carefully put her hair up, running his hands through the soft tresses, fixing it in place at the top of her head with the crocodile clip. When he was done, he folded the collar of the bathrobe down so that he could access the skin on her neck and shoulders.

Lizzie heard the click of a bottle being opened and felt the cool lotion and the heat of Red’s hands as he began to massage the lotion into her skin. His hands felt strong and tender at the same time. He spent a few minutes concentrating on working out the knots in her shoulders. 

Lizzie felt herself relaxing. It was so nice to have someone tending to her needs for a change. And she didn’t even have to ask. He just knew. He always knew what to do where she was concerned, whether she listened to him or not. Sometimes, he knows my mind and my body better than I do she thought. No wonder I’ve been so confused, blinded.

Red was working on a persistent stubborn knot when Lizzie said, “you know I can’t remember the last time someone gave me a neck and shoulder massage, it must be two years since Tom…” She quickly cut off what she was going to say. Annoyed with herself that she had brought up the subject of Tom just when she was starting to enjoy herself. Red hadn’t missed a beat. His hands continued their work.

“It’s okay Lizzie. I know you still have feelings for Tom…”

Lizzie turned her head towards him, “Yes…but not in the way you think. I mean… I still love him, but I don’t want to be with him. It’s not that sort of love anymore. We could never get back together. I mean…I shot him for heaven’s sake! What does that say about me?”

“It says there’s a fine line between love and hate and you’re right in the middle sweetheart.” He stayed his hands and gave her a sensitive squeeze of reassurance. She placed her hand on his and held it there. 

Testing the water again he said, “there now, why don’t you relax and soak for half an hour. I’ll give you some space.” He nodded to her as he removed himself from the bathroom. Besides if I stay, he thought, I’m climbing into that tub with you, clothes or no clothes.

Half an hour later Lizzie came out of the bathroom, relaxed and sleepy. She was wearing her favourite grey cotton sleeping shorts with matching skimpy teddy bear T-shirt. The curtains were pulled to darken the room. The bed had been made up. There were candles lighting in the room. Their flickering glow cast abstract shapes onto the ceiling while a relaxing lavender scent filled the air. Red had pulled down the covers for her and was waiting for her return. He was still fully dressed.

“All better?” He lifted the covers so she could climb underneath. He stared at her for a moment. His green eyes taking in this beauty before him. “Goodnight sweetheart,” he said before turning to leave the room.

Lizzie sat up on her elbows, “Wait. Where are you going Red?”

Red halted in his tracks and slowly turned around. He tilted his head to the side as he said, “to let you get some well-deserved sleep. I’ll bunk in with Dembe.”

“Wait… Would you stay with me ?... I mean… just lie here with me…. Keep me company.” She pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. He couldn’t refuse her pleading look. 

He forced himself to smile, “of course. Tell you what, just give me five minutes to have a quick shower and I’ll be right out.” He indicated the bathroom. 

Lizzie returned his smile. “Okay.”

Red stepped into the shower and set the temperature to the coldest setting he could find. She wants me to lie in the bed beside her and not touch her. Does she really think I’ll sleep through that? Red could already imagine a half naked Lizzie lying beside him. More torture. He twisted the cold temperature gauge again but it couldn’t get any colder. Okay. Think about something negative. Something you don’t like. Something you can’t stand…That’s easy…‘Glen Carter’…That venomous little twerp ‘Jellybean’…

Red slid into the bed beside Lizzie trying not to disturb her. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was even. He hoped she was asleep by now. Unfortunately, she woke to the sensation of a dip in the mattress and flung an arm over Red. He froze.

Her sleepy voice said, “Red… you’re so cold …here…let me warm you up…” with that she turned around and cuddled up to Red’s side. She placed her arm across his chest and her leg in between his thighs. “That’s better…” she murmured, cuddling into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his shoulder and promptly going back to sleep.

Red massaged his temples with his thumb and forefinger. Dear God… She’s trying to kill me. 

‘Jellybean…Jellybean’…

 

TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL 

 

The Senator’s wife sat at an outside table in a boutique café. She had just returned from a devastating meeting with her bank manager. Her hands trembled as she tried to light a long slim cigarette. She hadn’t smoked in years but the stress of the recent events had caused a relapse. Not only was her cheating son of a bitch husband in federal custody and the press permanently camped out at their apartment, but she also discovered that the bastard had re-mortgaged everything they owned, right down to her mother’s wedding ring and had spent every penny on gambling and women.

She tried several times to light the cigarette but the flint on the lighter just wouldn’t spark. Her normally serene expression appeared strained and she was about ten seconds away from a complete meltdown. Her hand shook as she tried to stem the waves of panic that threatened to engulf her. All these years of faithful loyalty. She knew about the other women of course. She pretended not to know about them in order to preserve her dignity, but at the end of the day he always came home to her. She never cheated on him. Not even once and it wasn’t as if the opportunity had not presented itself. 

She felt like such a damned fool! Her house and everything she owned would be repossessed. Shame burned in her breast. Her so called friends were treating her like a pariah and now she had nowhere to turn. She was completely alone. Discarded like trash.

A shadow suddenly appeared across her line of vision as a man stood before her. She was temporarily blinded by the strong sunlight behind him and could only see the outline of his frame. He wore a tailored cream coloured suit with a matching Fedora hat. Gold rimmed sunglasses hid his eyes. She could not make out his features as she tried to shield her eyes from the sun.

A warm courteous voice said, “don’t worry. Your loyalty will be rewarded…” A flick of a lighter drew her attention to his hand as he politely lit the cigarette for her.

They were interrupted by the waiter. The waiter bowed as he handed her a large envelope with her name hand-written on the front of it. Puzzled, she looked up. The man had disappeared. She scanned the immediate vicinity but he was nowhere to be seen. Upon opening the envelope she found a first class plane ticket listed in her name to the Cayman Islands. 

An enclosed note read, ‘The bag under the table is yours to keep. Severance pay.’ It was signed Sergei. Another smaller envelope listed the account number and routing number for an off-shore bank account in her name. The account balance was four million nine hundred thousand dollars. 

Shocked, she looked underneath the tablecloth and saw a large retail bag with an exclusive clothing store name printed on it. She had no idea how it had gotten there. Nervously looking around her she cautiously inspected it. Inside was a beautiful silk scarf with a matching sun hat on the top. Underneath were stacks of cash. One hundred thousand worth to be exact. She shut the bag closed with the fright. When her heart finally ceased to pound in her chest it was replaced by a liberating smile.

TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL

 

The gentleman exited the exclusive hotel but not before he was assured no-one had been following him. He had been extremely careful. Never staying more than one night in any one place at a time. It was night time in the city. The streets were wet after a recent downpour. He preferred to move under the cover of darkness. Paranoia had kept him alive. He nodded to the doorman as his town car arrived. The doorman touched his hat with respect as he opened the car door. With a last scan of the area, the man got inside. As the door closed, he heard the click of the door lock. Someone was already inside. 

“Good evening Mr Dunn! I’m Raymond Reddington. We haven’t had the pleasure of a prior introduction. I’ve been wanting to make your acquaintance for some time. I bet you’re wondering why I’m here. Well, it’s quite simple really. You’re going to give me the names of all your contacts in the Chinese government, the routing numbers of their financial accounts and the location of current weapons and ammunition or you’re going to die… Your choice.”

The final click he heard was the loading of a gun. This handgun had the long barrel of a silencer attached to it and was pointed in his direction.

Fin.


End file.
